Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention are related generally to an external infusion device, and more particularly, to a modular external infusion device that controls the rate a fluid is infused into an individual's body.
Description of Related Art
Infusion devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing a prescribed medication such as insulin to a patient. In one form, such devices comprise a relatively compact pump housing adapted to receive a syringe or reservoir carrying a prescribed medication for administration to the patient through infusion tubing and an associated catheter or infusion set.
Infusion devices and systems generally include a display and an input device. In infusion devices known in the art, the display and input device are part of the pump housing. Thus, the entire infusion device, including any input and output devices, is composed in a unitary housing. A drawback to these infusion devices is that they may be too bulky and/or heavy to conveniently wear.
There are a number of infusion devices developed to alleviate the problems associated with weight and bulkiness. Such infusion devices may include a small drive motor connected via a lead screw assembly for motor driven advancement of a reservoir piston to administer the medication to the user. Programmable controls can operate the drive motor continuously or at periodic intervals to obtain a closely controlled and accurate delivery of the medication over an extended period of time. These infusion devices are used to administer insulin and other medications, with exemplary pump constructions being shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; 4,685,903; 5,080,653; 5,097,122, and 6,551,276, which are incorporated by reference herein.
Infusion devices of the general type described above have provided significant advantages and benefits with respect to accurate delivery of medication or other fluids over an extended period of time. The infusion device can be designed to be extremely compact as well as water resistant, and may thus be adapted to be carried by the user, for example, by means of a belt, clip, or the like. As a result, important medication can be delivered to the user with precision and in an automated manner, without significant restriction on the user's mobility or life style, including in some cases, the ability to participate in water sports. However, there remains a need in the art for an infusion device, with the capabilities of the above-described infusion devices but, that is also capable of being even more compact.